


Tainted Salvation

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: Midnight. Sebastian. Ciel.





	

"I—I order you—"

"Yes, my Lord..."

A hungry tongue rasped against a slender, pale throat, previously unmarred, once innocent, still fresh and young.

"You don't want me to stop," Sebastian murmured silkily. "I can feel what you feel. We are connected, your soul...is mine..."

The boy let out a snort, even while his pride fell like shards of a shattered mirror around him. Sebastian slipped his gloves off, letting his hands slip down Ciel's body slowly.

"Tell me where you want me, Master," Sebastian coaxed, his words ironic as they brushed up against the trembling child. It was clear who truly held control, as Sebastian ran his hands over Ciel's own, and then clutched his wrists in one hand, holding them above his thrashing head.

"Touch me," Ciel ordered, and Sebastian chuckled softly in his ear. Ciel jumped slightly as the demon's soft lips caressed the shell of his ear, and his laughter smoothed over him like velvet.

Sebastian's free hand trailed down the childish chest, stopping to pluck softly at the little rosy peaks that stood up from his chest from the demon's attentions. It would not do to be too rough, yet, and spoil the boy completely. That would be a later time, when Sebastian saw fit. This game, leading up to the grand finale, would only add spice to the meal that Sebastian would devour someday.

Ciel was panting now, his one uncovered eye wide and uncertain. Sebastian could hear as well as feel his heartbeat, rapid and pulsing under frail human skin.

"Hm...what do we have here, my Lord?" Sebastian slowly ran his hand over the hardness he knew he would find, all the while staring into Ciel's eye.

"Ah—ah—"

"Shall we see how long you can last, Master?"

Ciel let out a cry as Sebastian lowered his head. The demon opened his mouth against the boy, tasting his tainted purity, his passion, his hell fire...

It was intoxicating.

Ciel's hips were moving sporadically now, as if he wasn't sure how to move in a sexual manner, but knew that he wanted more more more of that wonderful sensation that only his butler could give him.

"Yes, that's it, give into me, Master," Sebastian muttered against the hardness, before sucking into his wet, hot maw once more.

Soon, ah, too soon Sebastian tasted the first sweet spurts of seed that his Master offered. He drank it down as if it were the sweetest ambrosia, and with a long sigh, he released the pulsing member.

Ciel spread his shaking legs, looking up at Sebastian. "Well? Don't you want..."

His words faded off into the distance, and Sebastian frowned slightly.

So unlike his Master, to falter.

"Only if you wish it, my Lord."

"I order you to, Sebastian."

"If my Lord orders me, I cannot refuse, can I? What a sly little pup you are," Sebastian teased, while drawing out his own erection from his black pants. Ciel's eye widened at the sight of it, hard and leaking and huge.

With a groan, Sebastian pushed up against Ciel's entrance, as the boy jumped a bit beneath him. He let Ciel feel him before thrusting slowly inside of him, feeling the heat of his Master, feeling him clamp down on him and caress his cock.

Ah, no wonder humans enjoyed this...activity so much. This was no first for Sebastian, yet...the hungering obsession he had with this certain human's soul made the boy's seduction and downfall all the sweeter.

And so, Sebastian savored. He tasted, and kissed, and thrust, ramming himself into the willing body as he felt desire and hunger as never before. He wanted this, he owned this creature, this beautiful boy...his Ciel...

Sebastian came silently, only a sharp exhale of breath betraying his climax.

Ciel panted against Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian stroked his hand down once more to feel him dripping and wet once more. Ciel batted his hand away.

"That's enough for tonight," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian smirked. He could still taste him...smell his soul...but god how he wanted it...

"It is time for bed after all, Master."

There was a long, stagnant pause.

"Are you mine?" Ciel asked.

"I am yours."

"And..." Ciel's voice stuttered off, sleep overtaking him at last.

And you are MINE, the demon smiled, mine, forever, until the ocean swallows the sky and heaven smolders into ash.


End file.
